50 Shades and Blurred Lines 10
by CockEyedGopher
Summary: Just when there's a "Happily Ever After" - or so it seems - sometimes Life has other plans...


Chapter 61

**GREY MAKES GOOD**

_**Christian Grey, 30, the wonder-kid of the business world, breaks records with the biggest merger in recent history; profits expected to exceed 50 billion dollars**_

_AP - Business prodigy Christian Grey of Seattle withstood one of the biggest losses of the last ten years when the Abagnale merger fell through. After a couple weeks of brilliant manuevering, not only does he stand to recoup all those losses, but profit dozens of times over; the comeback story of the century..._

Chapter 62

It was the party of the year two weeks later at the Grey estate - black tie. Lots of champagne and wine, the best of the best; the expensive stuff that was older than everyone there. Everyone from Washington's high society showed; and, since the news hit the press, international banking dynasties and financiers had begun to sit up and take notice; representatives of some of the richest and most powerful families on the planet, were there to rub elbows with the new kid on the rise. Bill and Melinda Gates were there; it had been a slow couple of weeks on the news front, and so the whole world was swept up in the story of the young heartthrob businessman who hit a rough patch and went on to make one of the most brilliant business moves in written history, and his equally beautiful young family. The media picked up on th public's fascination with the young Greys and exploited it to the hilt; People Magazine would go on to make them cover stars a week later with the headline, "The New Camelot?".

But right now, it was party time. Christian extended his glass in the air for a toast, and all the immaculately-attired attendees followed suit. The air was electric with joy and possibility; Christian turned to his wife, standing by his side appallingly gorgeous in a royal blue gown (that would ultimately be knocked-off by every cheesy fashion house for the next year), and kissed her cheek gently, beautifully; it was an elegant gesture, and touched everyone there, and the place went up in a round of applause that was deafening. When the clamor finally died down, he began his speech.

"I want to thank my beautiful wife, Anastasia Grey; the love of my life. Without you, none of this would have been possible. Let's go on to take on the world - and change it for the better - together."

Ana started to cry profusely and as he kissed away her tears and hugged her, the photojournalists in attendence went berserk, recognizing the perfect photo opportunity; so many flashbulbs going off at once, it blinded him. Carrick and Grace stood nearby, each holding one of his babies, looking as though they could burst into tears at any second. Happy tears.

Christian lifted his glass in the air again then took a sip, and the rest of the party-goers followed suit enthusiastically. As he drank, his eyes met Flynn's across the room, and Christian looked away quickly.

But not quick enough.

A couple days later Christian plopped down into his usual chair across from Flynn, exhausted. Work, work and more work, followed by press; a few written interviews, others televised. He was more than a little amazed at all the press he and his family had been getting, and wasn't entirely sure he liked it - in fact, he was _certain_ he didn't; suddenly he was a star, and his family was starting to be followed around, even photographed.

Suddenly he was Famous.

After the usual small-talk, they got down to business, Flynn asking him how he was coping with the workload and sudden high visibility. They chatted a bit about that, and for a while Christian grew hopeful that it wouldn't go beyond this, but eventually, it did.

Christian didn't want to answer the questions, and glared at Flynn defiantly, tapdancing around them for as long as he could.

Flynn just looked at him knowingly and waited until he fell silent, then asked him again.

"You're analyzing the hell out of one glance," Christian snapped.

The doc noted his defensiveness in silence, one eyebrow going up. Grey took note of it and hurried on to try and clean things up, babbling.

"If you could be with Ana or Hope, which would you choose?" Flynn interrupted flatly, catching Christian off-guard, stunning him into silence.

He refused to answer the question.

A week later, Hope still hadn't seen or heard from Christian again. Her calls and texts went unanswered.

She was standing in checkout at the grocery store that evening dumping her tv dinners onto the conveyor belt when she saw the People Magazine cover for the first time, and hurriedly looked away.

Later that night Christian and Ana were in the throes. She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach before heading even further down still...he stared up into the darkness, at nothing.

"You know, we're going to get a hell of a grade on this when we're done", Scott smiled at Hope the next day. She gave him a polite smile that didn't quite make its way up into her eyes.

He stopped and observed her for a second, seemingly making some kind of assessment, and apparently, having come to a decision, he took the plunge. "Any chance I could get you to go out with me for coffee later?"

She immediately thought _No_, then stopped herself. _Why the fuck not_?

Hope turned to him. "Yes."

"Are you up for a little kinky-fuckery tonight?" Christian leaned over and whispered to Ana at the dinner table the same evening.

"Always", she told him. Later he pumped her as though he were trying to make up for something. He was.

Coffee turned into drinks.

_Geez why the fuck not I should live a little I'm young and single and it's not arsenic._

Drinks turned into _more_ drinks.

_Not too much, I don't want to be puking out my guts tomorrow_, she thought. Ultimately she didn't have enough to get shitfaced, but it was enough to make her judgment sloppy, and the two tipsy students ambled back to campus. Scott walking her home turned into Scott _helping_ her into the door, which turned into Scott _helping_ himself to a couple kisses and a few gropes, and Hope liked that.

_Somebody wants me_.

Which ultimately led to Scott _helping_ her out of her clothes and the next morning they woke up in bed together.

Christian was coming around the corner, on his way to Hope's dorm room uncharacteristically early - and on a Saturday morning, no less - when he saw a guy come shuffling out her door.


End file.
